infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dzylon
Re:Adminship I'm sure that'd be fine :) have you written anything on the new Infinity Blade game yet? I can't wait for it to come out! Sam1207 17:50, May 18, 2012 (UTC) *Also, I've taken off all of the Wiki features you enabled. The admin team and I had a lengthy discussion about the different features a while back, and decided that we didn't want/need them. Comments were mostly used for trolling/spam while we agreed badges make the Wiki look unprofessional. Sam1207 17:53, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::#While the commenting feature does bring about non-productive comments at times, most of these would be nullified with the addition of abuse filter (I plan to write one eventually). I'll put up a new conversation of some kind when that's done. ::#The achievements feature brings in new editors and only shows up on user pages. Though, I'll respect the team's decision. Would you mind if I put up a new discussion some time in the future, after the wiki has developed a bit? ::#*Well... I'd leave a message with Crazy or Fusion just in case they're still active here. Sam1207 08:12, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Thanks for taking over here, and making fantastic edits. Also, how did you change the colour of your username in the Wiki Activity? I have seen this on several Wikis before. Sam1207 02:30, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :That's a tool from the dev wiki. Just copy the code from this page to your Wikia.css or Common.css and adapt the code to fit your needs. Very easy to understand, you shouldn't have a problem with it. :::Thanks for the link. Also how are you going to go about writing an abuse filter? I haven't seen many Wikis with them. Sam1207 16:32, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::An abuse filter is an extension that would need to be installed. As for configuring it, it's basically a series of disallowed regular expressions. My offer Hello. Due to some concerning family issues, I've been inactive for some time now. About my offer, I have noticed your improvements and please don't take this the wrong way but I was a bit uneasy about you at first but now, I respect you for your major help with this wiki and would like to welcome you as an official member to this wiki. I will accept your help although you've done a pretty good job. If you have any questions concerning, mostly anything please feel free to ask. Call me Crazy 04:40, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Not a problem at all, and thanks for your acceptance! If any of my actions over the past couple weeks concern you, please let me know. Specifically, if you don't mind, there are some things I'd like some feedback on: :#New background. :#New wordmark. :#New infoboxes (can be browsed at Category:Infobox templates). Would you like to see any changes or revisions here? : ::As far as info boxes go, I'm ok with the ones we have here already unless we can make a very creative one that incorporates something about the game on them. ::The back ground, other wikis change their background at the release of a new game (Atleast the ones I've seen.) so maybe when Dungeons comes out we could put a photo from their as the back ground. ::Call me Crazy 18:32, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't think the background should be changed much...even at the release of a new game. If we did, would we use wallpapers? Concept art? Those are pretty hard to turn into backgrounds while maintaining a professional appearance. Every established wiki I've seen maintains a relatively static background: Fallout, Half-Life, Elder Scrolls. I'm not saying that the one we're using now has to be permanent, but it's best to pick a background and stick with it, instead of switching around when something new is released. ::::Just an idea I had. I'm fine with the current background but I was just thinking in the future we would have to change the background or something. If we ever do change it, I will be looking out for background ideas. Maybe after the release of a new game is a bad idea. ::::Another thing I had in mind that I've wanted to do for some time now. Some kind of weekly news letter or something like that to get more people involved here. You know just like announcing new things going on Infinity Blade maybe even mention the Clash Mobs or start our own and recruit people. If we do this, I would like a spot in helping out with the news letters. What do you think? ::::Call me Crazy 00:26, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ┌──────────┘ Hey, sounds good to me. We could go with several formats... RSS feed, Facebook, on the wiki... you name it. I've seen various sections updated weekly in the community portal on some wikis. I'm not sure what you had in mind, so would you like to organize it? :Hmm... Let's go with on Wiki and post a news letter on either every Thursday or Tuesday. Then once we get more active members of this wiki on here, recruit potential admins who could help out with newsletters. :Call me Crazy 03:32, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I was thinking that we could let users create their own drafts, in the blog namespace. The best one could then be selected (popular vote, perhaps?) and an admin could post it. Regarding the promotion of sysops, I've put up a requests for rights section. Some of these requirements will probably be swayed because of the condition of the wiki (very few active admins). What do you think? :::That's good. I like the idea. About the unactive members, I think we might have to revoke some them of their admin status but I'm not sure about doing that yet. Do you know if Sam or Fusion are still active. Haven't heard from them in a while. :::Call me Crazy 06:10, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm of the opinion that inactive admins should maintain their rights (as long as they remain suitable). There's really no reason to remove adminship. There's always the off chance that a retired admin might come back and vandalise, but how far could they get before being blocked and desysopped? Sam is still semi-active, I know for sure. As for FusionFall, I've never spoken with him. ┌──────────┘ Right however, blocking the admin doesn't seem like the right choice because by the chance they do come from retirement and see they're are blocked could give them more reason to stay in retirement. Sorry if I am just throwing ideas out of nowhere. I've been attempting to find ways to make this wiki better. We should get together on the chat some time and discuss idea some time from now. Call me Crazy 06:28, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :What I meant was, inactive administrators should not have their rights removed unless they return to the wiki and abuse those rights or vandalize. Disruptions I've noticed a user called The Great Pacted has made some trouble in the commenting section of IB2. I have placed a warming for him and I recommend we start watching out for him. He seems to have made some other members start complaining about Facebook and clash mobs. If he continues causing these disruptions, I intend on banning him. Just thought I'd keep you in the loop. Call me Crazy 20:05, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, I didn't see anything in that user's , , or . In that regard, The Great Pacted is not signed up on this wiki. If the message you left on User talk:The Great Pacted was intended for the anonymous user , he likely won't see it. I'll leave that to you if you wanted to leave the message again on the real talk page. :By the way, most of the comments left by that user employ a large amount of capitalized characters. Those kinds of posts should usually be deleted anyway (I've already deleted them, you can view the edits ). Just a heads up :). on chat if you wanna talk spotlight Lol. Yeah it is a good choice and thank you. I took that one myself. :) Anyway I think it does make a good candidate/choice because of, like you said, represents the update. Call me Crazy 05:53, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah. I'm fine with you posting the picture for the spotlight. So go ahead and do it. Just give credit of its creation to where's it's due. :Call me Crazy 14:07, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion If I may, I have a suggestion for the wiki. When first coming here and looking at the various weapons/shields/armour pages (especially the ones in both games) I was a little confused on how the wiki had joined both together. I think an easier and much less dizzying approach would be to make two seperate articles, one for each weapon in each game. E.g. Wooden Shield (Infinity Blade) and Wooden Shield (Infinity Blade II). A "Disambig" template could be used to clear up any further confusion if there is any. This is merely a suggestion based on my first impressions of the site. Thank you, DemonX444 05:37, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :Hm, thank you for the feedback. I'll work on improving the system. Re:Main page Defiantly is a lot more organized then it was in the past. Looks better Overall. Call me Crazy 22:14, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Infinity Blade Wiki looks great and I've added it to the approved spotlight list. Let me know if you have a larger image you want to submit for the artwork :). -- Wendy (talk) 02:16, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Here's the full version of the image. Thanks, ::Thanks! -- Wendy (talk) 02:49, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Request Hey Dzy This page should be deleted. It is a copy of the Page: Ealoseum, and has a misleading title. Basically it's just junk. Thank you, DemonX444 13:45, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :Deleted, thanks for notifying me. Also, how would you like to have rollback rights? It's used for reverting vandalism, and is something of a "trial" for adminship (if you remain reasonably active). :: That would be great thank you, as for remaining active, I try my best, as I do have a LOT of study to do. I enjoy editing this wiki, so rollback rights would be incredibly helpful, thank you! DemonX444 05:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I certainly understand how studying can eat up a lot of your time :(. Anyway, you've been given the rights and I've implemented CSS to change your username color. Seeing as you're the first person to get those rights, you can talk to me if you want the color changed to something else. :::Just a few things to go over regarding the rights themselves - the rollback function should only be used in blatant instances of vandalism. If it's possible that the user was trying to make a good faith edit, it should be undone instead. Using rollback to revert your own edits is also fine. Good luck! :::: Thank you for that, Dzylon. About the name colour, I'm not so sure about such a dark green, maybe just a plain green? DemonX444 09:54, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ┌──────────┘ Alright, I changed it to a lighter color. If you have a specific hex code in mind, let me know and I'll use that. :00BD00 would be a suitable one, I think. Is this the "hex code" you mean? If it's not, oops :P ::Yep, that's fine. ::: Thank you. Also, I noted that on your user page you have a template stating: "This user is the Worker of Secrets". This is admin-only right? ::::Of course not - you can view all the userboxes here. You can feel free to make your own as well. ::::: Oh good! Unfortunately though, I am not familiar with the process of creating templates, so I'll create one for myself when I am a little more up to standard with wikia coding. Cheers for the heads up, though. ::::: DemonX444 (talk) 01:22, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ┌────────────┘ All the coding is already done, you just fill out the values. Instructions are on this page. Untitled #1 Hey i will be here a while and just wanted to know if you could start chat and maybe if you wanna play me on game center some time nobody is ever on.Turreteer 00:59, July 9, 2012 (UTC)Turreteer oops never mind there is already chat sorryTurreteer 01:00, July 9, 2012 (UTC)Turreteer :Actually, I can't find my device, so I can't :(. I'll join chat, though. Dzy, about the Pangean language, are the scripts written in Pangean? I can't seem to link a website in this format, but if you type Pangean Language in google, the first site (cybergecko.com/pangean/panstart.htm) is very intersting, but I don't know how legitimate it is. Odd how very little is on the internet about this. Also, you doing a friggin awesom job on the WIKI! You should contribute more on our storyline discussions! I'm sure you have the facts nailed down. Again, great job! Your making the "lore-heads" proud.